


Merry Christmas, Darling

by Pegsccarter



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Steggy - Freeform, Steggy as parents, Steggy baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegsccarter/pseuds/Pegsccarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute Steggy family Christmas fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to one of my best buds, Darby. Happy Birthday!

**Merry Christmas, Darling- A Steggy Christmas fic.**

"Good morning beautiful," Steve said after Peggy had opened her eyes.

"Good morning."

Peggy then reached over to give her husband a kiss. The two then continued to stay under the blankets on a cold December morning, just staring at each other. Not making any attempt to get out of bed.

"So how long do you think we can stay like this until a certain someone wakes up?"

Peggy then smiled and gave a little chuckle. "Knowing our daughter I give it 5 minutes, 10 tops."

"Probably," Steve said. "She does have a remarkable sense of these things. Maybe she should be a spy."

"Oh, don't you start with that."

"Come on, Peggy," Steve said. "You know I'm just saying that because she reminds me of you."

"I know, darling. I know."

"Still, I agree. Let's let our little girl. Be our little girl for as long as she can."

Peggy nodded in agreement. "Yes, let's. It's crazy sometimes. How fast she's growing up."

"That is it," Steve said. "So, seeing that our daughter might be up soon. I think we should make the most of our alone time until then. Don't you think?"

Peggy then raised one of her eyebrows at him. "Oh, what did you have in mind, Steve?"

"Oh… you know."

"Fondue."

Steve then let out a sigh. "I'm never going to live that one down am I?"

"Never," Peggy said with a chuckle.

As she leaned over to give him another kiss, and another one. Then Peggy moved even closer to him and placed half her body on him as they deepened their kisses. Until, they were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door. Which caused the couple to stop mid-kiss, with Steve's hands frozen on her back. Peggy then looked down at her husband lying beneath her and smiled as he exhaled.

"It like we're about to be besieged by a five-year-old," Steve whispered.

"It looks like we are."

"Mommy! Daddy," their daughter's voice called through the door. "Are you up?"

"Yes, darling," Peggy replied.

The two of them then scrambled to get themselves situated back to their respective sides of the bed, before their daughter opened the door. When the door finally did open, Sarah came bounding into the room with her teddy bear in hand.

"Uh-oh, incoming," Steve said, as their daughter jumped into his arms.

"Hi Daddy," Sarah greeted, as she settled on her father's lap.

"Hi Sarah," Steve said. "And how are we this morning?"

"Good. Daddy, do you know today is?"

"What is today, Sarah?" Peggy asked.

"It's Christmas, Mommy!"

"Oh that's right. Of course it's Christmas," Steve said. "And I think little Sarah here wants to open presents. Am I right?"

"Yeah!" The little girl said, excitedly. "Can I now? Please."

"Of course you can," Peggy said. "On one condition."

"What?"

"You come give me a hug first."

"Yes, go say hi to your mom, Sarah," Steve said, helping his daughter make her way over to her mother.

Peggy then held out her arms as Sarah came over to give her a hug.

"Hello darling," Peggy said as she stroked their daughter's hair. While Steve stayed silent on his side of the bed and observed the nice mother and daughter moment right in front of him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Mr. Bear had a bad dream though."

"Oh. Is Mr. Bear feeling better now?" Peggy inquired. "Yes. He needs a Mommy kiss though."

Peggy then gave the bear a kiss on its head. "Here's a Mummy kiss for your bear. And here's one for you."

Sarah then snuggled into Peggy's shoulder after her mother gave her a kiss as well. Peggy's eyes then glanced over at Steve to find him gazing at them, adoringly.

"Steve, you're staring."

"Well, how can I not?" Steve pointed out. "I'm with my two favorite girls."

Steve then patted Sarah's leg as she looked over at him with a content smile on her face. Before she buried her face back into her mother's shoulder for a minute.

"Well, we love you too," Peggy said. "Don't we, Sarah?"

"Yes!" Sarah replied, enthusiastically. "Daddy"

"Yes, Sarah?"

"Can we go open presents now?"

Steve then exchanged a smile with his wife before giving their daughter a nod. "Yes, we can go open presents now."

"Yay."

The three of them then all got out of bed. And Sarah led the way, as they walked down the hallway to the living room where the Christmas tree was located.

Steve and Peggy then watched with amusement as Sarah turned back to them with an amazed expression plastered on her face, upon seeing the mountain of presents under the tree.

"Go on then. Go open your presents, Sarah," Peggy said.

Sarah then ran over to the tree and began digging her way through the presents, looking for ones that were marked for her.

Meanwhile, Steve turned to Peggy and put his arms around her waist as she moved hers to rest on his neck.

"Merry Christmas, Peggy."

"Merry Christmas, Steve."

The couple then leaned in for yet another kiss as their daughter started ripping through the wrapping paper on one of her gifts. Which contained a doll, that she proceeded to name Darby. Steve and Peggy then settled on the couch to watch Sarah play while they cuddled, taking in all the happiness and love that filled the air of their apartment. They truly had a lot to be thankful for.

After all, they had their family and each other. And that was all that mattered.

_The end_

 


End file.
